Kanda is the New Noah of Wrath
by Ninjafairytama
Summary: Here's my theory on Kanda being the new Noah of Wrath. Please read this. I want to get as many people with this theory as possible, before Hoshino Sensei drops the bomb on us. R&R!


Chapter 1: Turning

Boom! "Did you hear that?," Kanda asked.

"It came from the south. The others must be fighting. We have to get out of here!"

Tiedole and Kanda were jumping on and off, rooftops. They were going back to the Order to declare Kanda as a new

General. Not that Kanda has any respect to the Order, but it's mainly to keep him from becoming a Fallen One.

Kanda jumped off a roof and prepared to land on another one. Suddenly, his forehead throbbed and he lost focus,

causing him to fall onto the ground.

"Kanda!"

 _First arm pain and now, this? I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have to get to the Order, quickly!_ Kanda thought.

"Are you okay?," Tiedole asked, crouching beside him.

"I'm fine."

"But-"

"I said, I'm fine. Let's keep going."

Kanda hopped away and Tiedole frowned. Tiedole is no fool. He's seen the strange mark on his wrist and noticed the

pain that it causes him. Sure, the mark came from his Innocence, but Lenalee has the same thing and she hasn't

experienced any pain. Maybe he's becoming a Fallen One after all...

"Are you coming or what?," Kanda questioned, now on the roof.

"Y-Yeah."

Tiedole followed Kanda in silence. He was worried for the boy. Kanda never liked admitting when he was in pain,

because it made him feel weak. But, everyone feels pain, whether they like it or not. Even the Noah must feel it,

right?

"Let's take a break," Tiedole decided.

Seeing that this was probably the only chance they'd get, Kanda obliged. But, before he could sit down, his head hurt

like crazy and he got dizzy. The extra pain in his wrist didn't help, either.

"Kanda!," Tiedole said, running over to him and helping him sit down, before he lost consciousness. "Kanda, are you

okay?"

"Just a little lightheaded," he admitted, feeling his forehead, throb.

"All right, it's clear that you're in no condition to go back to the Order. For now, let's lay low."

Kanda grunted and Tiedole slung his arm over his shoulders. Eventually, they found an inn. Luckily, it wasn't very

crowded, so they wouldn't have to worry about a lot of people remembering their faces.

After they checked into the inn, Kanda went into the bathroom. He glared at his reflection at the mirror and realized

that he was sweating a lot.

"What's happening to me?," he mumbled.

As Kanda looked at the mirror, he could've sworn that he heard a voice. That caused him to put a hand on his f

forehead to try to dial back the pain.

" _Never forgive. Never forgive,"_ the voice repeated.

"I must be going crazy," he muttered.

 _"_ _Never forgive the Innocence!"_

A searing pain ran through his forehead and it nearly caused him to fall over. He was panting like crazy and he felt

his body shaking. Then, he felt some liquid leak onto his forehead and he touched it with three of his fingers. When

he looked down, his eyes lit up with surprise when he saw blood.

Meanwhile, Tiedole heard noises in the bathroom. He went over to the and knocked on the door.

"Kanda, are you okay?," he asked.

"Kanda?"

He heard no response. That caused him to worry and he smashed his foot into the hard door. It didn't work at first,

but he kicked with twice the amount of force he used the first time and the door flew open.

"Oh, my god..." he muttered, when he saw Kanda laying on the floor in a pool of blood. Suddenly, he noticed

something glowing beside Kanda. It was Mugen. It was as if the sword was trying to protect him from whatever was

happening.

Tiedole grabbed Kanda and eventually made it to the main street. A man came over to him and said, "excuse me,

but do you need help?"

"Please, get me a doctor."

xxxxxxxxx

Kanda looked around and noticed that he was on a floor that matched that of a checker board. The sky that was blue

was quickly being covered by black and lotus blossoms are appearing as if they were trying to ward of the darkness.

 _"_ _Synchronize. You must, Synchronize,"_ an unknown voice repeated.

Then, Kanda's consciousness snapped back into reality. Now, he's laying in a bed and his forehead is bandaged. He

no longer has pain, but for some reason, he's tired. Really tired.

"Ah. You're finally awake."

"Tiedole..." he muttered.

"Thank goodness I was able to find a doctor. You nearly bled to death. You gave me quite the scare, Kanda."

Kanda didn't respond. He wanted to go back to sleep. Of course, Tiedole would try to keep him awake. It was for the

best, after all. In all his life, he's never been this sleepy.

"I'm going to sleep," Kanda confirmed, laying back and closing his eyes.

"Kanda!" But, Kanda was already out and there's no waking him once he's asleep. That's a fact that all those who

wish to live, know.

xxxxxxxx

"Yu. Yu!," a familiar voice shouted.

"Alma?," he asked, reaching his hand out towards the voice.

He was in a random corridor of the Black Order. No, not just a random corridor. The one he ran out of and saw that

Alma turned crazy.

"The Innocence. The Innocence is what caused this. The Innocence is why the Order exists. The Innocence is the

reason I have to kill you!," Alma bellowed, in his Innocence transformation. Alma lashed out and everything went

back.

"Never forgive the Innocence. Yu, why are you aiding the thing that made me die?!

Alma broke into tears. Young Kanda is covered in his own blood. _Alma, that's not..._

"Would you rather aid god than your friend?! I thought you loved me, Yu!"

The scene shifted. He watched the ultimate battle between him and Allen. Then, he saw himself stab Allen. Allen

began to transform into a Noah and all hell broke loose.

 _"_ _Innocence... it's the reason he became a Noah. Without it, Allen would still be, Allen. Without it, Allen wouldn't have_

 _gone through all this suffering. Alma wouldn't have gone through it. You wouldn't have gone through it. No one would_

 _have gone through it. Now, can you forgive the Innocence?"_

"The Order, they're the ones I blame. If it wasn't for them, me and Alma wouldn't have been hurt. No exorcists

would've had to die."

 _"_ _True, but Innocence is the reason the war exists. Without it, the Earl would've already ended this crusade and_

 _prevented a millenniums worth of bloodshed. Now, do you forgive the Innocence?"_

"I-"

 _"_ _Never forgive."_

"I don't k-"

 _"_ _Never forgive."_

"Know."

 _"_ _Never forgive. Never forgive. Never forgive. Never forgive. Never forgive. Never forgive. Never forgive,"_ the voice

cackled.

"Stop. My head... it's going to split."

"Never forgive the Innocence!"

A white face appeared in front of him. Kanda's standing on the checker board floor again. He's not mentally prepared

for this. First of all, what is this? Does bean sprout have similar experiences? If so, he deserves sympathy.

Kanda covered his face with his arms. Suddenly, white lotus flowers began to bloom around him. The white face

disappeared and he was left in the original darkness. That's when he woke up.

"Kanda!," Tiedole exclaimed.

"Let's go."

"Are you sure? You're still hurt."

"Yes. Now, let's go." Then, they left the building.


End file.
